


Game of Chance

by DemonDaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Games, Magic, Magical Game, Other, Personality Shift, Transformation, mental change, physical change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: The Master has prepared a magical game like no other. It can turn virgins into sluts, uglies into hotties, and prudes into nerds. Wanna play?





	Game of Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please write me at daddyderotica@gmail.com

Michelle looked herself over in the mirror again. She looked absolutely incredible. Her red hair was curled perfectly behind her ears, her bright eyes were painted by shadows and outlines on a canvas of foundation flawlessly applied. Her lips were dolled up bright pink to match her designer tank top. Her jeans were tight to cup her barely-there ass and her kitten heels completed the look, though she could only admire those by looking away from her reflection–a pastime she wasn't found of.

 

She didn't really have a reason to look so nice other than the fact she was planning to leave the house. She'd received an e-mail from her local library advertising a game night. Normally she wouldn't have been interested in such stupid things. She'd much rather have spent the night pouring over the latest issues of Seventeen and Cosmo, but this contest offered several hundred dollars of top-of-the-line make-up as a prize and she wasn't going to miss out on that. She'd happily beat a few pudgy girls at monopoly or whatever for a haul like that.

 

She left with barely enough time to make it to the library before the event started. Naturally, she was the last to arrive. Obviously the others had never heard of being fashionably late.

 

The game was to take place in an obscure little room toward the back of the second floor of the library. There to greet Michelle when she arrived was a tall, handsome man dressed like a blackjack dealer. Michelle lifted a brow when she saw his getup. "Halloween isn't for a few months," she snubbed.

 

He smiled and seemed to ignore her rudeness. "Welcome to the game room." He opened the door and she stepped inside.

 

His ominous tone might have suggested something grand, but the room was actually very simple. It contained a counter with an old coffee maker on it and one round, large table with chairs in the room's center. It was probably just rented for local conferences during the week.

 

At the table were three other players. One was a large, disgusting man. At least Michelle found him disgusting with his big belly, sweaty shirt, and balding head. The second attendee was a fat girl with zits and oily hair who waved sweetly at her and Michelle had to stop herself from gagging. The third was the only other good-looking person in the room, a beautiful girl with long black hair in a skimpy red dress who sneered when she saw Michelle enter the room.

 

On the counter, alongside the coffee maker, were two massive Easter-style baskets. One was over-flowing with books while the other held enough beauty supplies to make Michelle drool.

 

She took the empty seat across from the beautiful girl and smiled with faux-politeness. Meanwhile, the dealer set up the game. Michelle had almost expected cards from the way the man was dressed, but instead he pulled up a box and from it pulled game cards and a board, dice, and tokens. It was clear from the expressions on the others that no one had ever played the game before.

 

"The object of the game is to reach the end first. You roll the die, move the spaces, do what the space says. If you draw a card you must answer the question. I have the answer sheet here," the handsome man said and he held up a small booklet. "Winner picks their prize, runner-up gets what's left, and losers get nothing. Simple?"

 

"Sounds fair," said the ugly man.

 

"Okay," snuffed the fat girl.

 

"I'm not concerned. Should be simple enough for me to win and take home that make-up basket," sneered the dark-haired beauty confidently. "In fact, you could all go home now and spare yourselves the defeat."

 

Michelle felt a jolt of anger go up her spine. Miss Perfect was leering right at her the entire time she spoke. The redhead didn't care how determined the other girl was. It was going to be Michelle that took home that make-up. The game was going to be easy, she just needed a bit of luck. Still, she didn't want to instigate and get thrown out so she just smiled like a devil and said, "Good luck."

 

"By the way, I'm The Game Master for the duration. You are Michelle, Leopold, Annie, and Cynthia," The Master said by way of introduction. "Now, shall we begin?"

 

Michelle was surprised when The Master passed out the starting tokens-she got purple-and he handed her the die first. She gave them a good shake and let them fly. They tumbled and revealed an eight, a decent start she thought. She moved her token across the squares. Her landing space denoted she should draw a question card and so she did.

 

"To move three more spaces answer this: Who is commonly credited as the inventor of the telephone?" Michelle read her card out loud and as she did she felt her heart sink. She felt like she knew the answer, but it wasn't coming forward. Surely she'd learned about it in school? For the first time ever she wished she'd paid attention. "Um, Thomas Edison?"

 

Cynthia, the beauty, started all but cackling.

 

"Wrong," said The Master simply. "Lose a turn."

 

"It's Alexander Graham Bell," said Annie in a soft, but nasally tone. "Although he didn't actually invent the telephone, he--"

 

"Literally no one cares," Cynthia snapped.

 

Michelle suddenly felt like a stupid failure. She also felt oddly bloated, though she hadn't eaten much that day. She touched her hand to her stomach as Leopold took his turn. She could feel her belly was paunched outward, the smooth flesh beveled against the tight hold of her jeans and she assumed she might just be gassy from the stress. She shifted and hoped no one would notice.

 

Her turn came around again before she knew it. She was far behind the others from missing a round, but the game was just beginning. She rolled the die and started moving her token. The oddest sensation came over her. Each step of the figure made her feel like she was expanding, like she was filling up her jeans, like her face was getting rounder.

 

She did not realize it was because those things were happening. Her stomach was inching out over her jeans, the first fold forming to overlap the hem. Her butt was thickening and lifting her up off the chair. Her arms were plumping, her breasts pushing out to stretch her tank top thin. Yet, no one looked at her strangely, and she was so enraptured moving her token, space by space, that she thought nothing of it.  
  
When her turn ended she hadn't drawn a card, she was still behind, but she felt better, more confident even in third.

 

As the others took their turns, she realized she was having a harder and harder time focusing on the board, even though she wasn't taking her eyes off of it. She was seeing double when Leopold took his turn and passed her, leaving her in fourth. Michelle rubbed at her eyes to clear the blurriness but it only got worse as Annie's turn ended. By the time Cynthia was rolling, the entire room looked like it had been smudged and she couldn't blink it away.

 

By her turn, she could barely see the dice, they appeared like little white squares dancing in pools of color. She squinted but couldn't make out the board.

 

"You look like you could use some reading glasses, here, borrow mine," said The Master smoothly. He handed her a thick-framed pair of bifocals. She slipped them onto her nose and everything was in focus again. She blinked in surprise, she wasn't sure her vision had ever been so clear. "Thank you," she said earnestly. Then she took her turn.

 

Before she knew it , it was Annie's turn again. The girl drew a card as per her square's demands. "For five spaces, what is the name of the newspaper Peter Parker works for? " she read. Her was still soft although, Michelle noted--somewhat absently--that the nasal in the girl's voice seemed to have vanished. "Oh, I don't know much about comics. The New York Times?"

 

"Wrong," said The Master. "Lose a turn."

 

"It's the Daily Bugle," Michelle blurted to her own surprise. Then she shifted a bit in her chair and smiled. She hadn't known she'd known that.

 

The game continued on from there and as it progressed Michelle changed more and more and only barely realized anything was amiss.

 

She felt herself expanding more, but only in little ways. She felt her clothes getting tighter, but she didn't pay mind to how they dipped between developing fat rolls or how they shifted unnaturally to accommodate her. She fidgeted as the chair grew increasingly uncomfortable, but she didn't see how her hips were blubbering out over the edges. She could sense her breasts were getting heavier, but she didn't notice the flab filling up her shirt until it was spilling out of her tiny bra and splashing at the edge of her tank top, bosomed up to create massive cleavage. She should have been worried, but instead she was focused on the game. Even as another chin bubbled beneath her chin and her cheeks rounded and pushed her new glasses oddly about her face, she simply took her turn.

 

Her concentration only wavered when The Master leaned over to her during the others' turns and asked, "How are you feeling?"

 

Michelle felt a shiver erupt all over her body. She hadn't noticed how smooth and sexy his voice was before. She'd been so concentrated on the prize that it had passed her. However, she was having a hard time ignoring it now.

 

The sound seemed to echo through her. She felt it tingle first in her ears, then her inflated tits. Her thighs quivered as she rolled the words over in her mind again and again. She wanted him to speak again and she could think of little else so she decided to actually answer the question. "I'm fine, but I'm eager to win! Oh, but, if there were snacks I wouldn't say no. I'm getting a little hungry," she confessed.

 

He gave her a smile that made her inner body clench in anticipation. Her fingers idly clutched her chubby knees and she felt her skin grow hot.

 

"Of course there are snacks," he purred. He pulled a bowl of popcorn from beneath the table.   
  
She knew it hadn't been there before, but she was so excited to see it that she happily accepted it and started eating it without question. She shoveled handfuls of the treat between her lips at a time and chewed enthusiastically. Her body reacted to the saturated fats immediately and started growing again. Cellulite bubbled on her thighs where only flawless skin had been.

 

All the while The Master watched her with a smile as he leaned into his hand like an amused observer. She felt his eyes on her and it made her hotter, but she didn't cease her snacking until she needed her hand for her turn.

 

Then it was Leo's turn. He rolled and landed on a peculiar rainbow square. In block letters it spelled out: Questionnaire Round.

 

"This is a special space. I'll go around the circle and ask each of you a series of questions, whoever gets the most right gets to move ten full spaces," explained The Master. He opened his questionnaire booklet and flipped forward several pages. "The topic is popular culture. Good Luck."

 

He started with Leopold and went around the circle. He asked all sorts of things about movies, television, and comics. Michelle was again surprised by how much she knew.

 

It was as if knowledge was flooding into her mind and she cared deeply about it. Each fact was like a child and she felt increasingly defensive of it. Whenever one of them got something wrong she got more and more frustrated. "This is common knowledge," she whispered, aghast at how little they seemed to know. Her body gyrated with the urge to correct them, but she held it down. Then it was her turn and she tore through the questions and trivia like they were tissue paper.

 

At least until the last one. "Name three top-line cosmetic companies," The Master said.

 

"Easy! Um..." She was drawing a blank. She should have known the answer. Shouldn't she? Perhaps not, she didn't really have time for such petty things. "I've got nothing. Unless Stark industries has its own line of beauty products now," she laughed.

 

Even though she got that one wrong, she'd still answered the most correctly and won the spaces. She celebrated with a snorted victory laugh and triumphantly moved her token ahead of the others.

 

Not too long after it was her turn again. Her pudgy, oil slick fingers clasped the die and tossed them. She landed on a quiz spot, aced the question and moved even closer toward the win.

 

She was in the lead then and the thought of victory made her wet between her thighs.

 

The thick flesh of her legs rubbed together and created even more friction in the heating space. She felt herself drooling along the inside of her stretched silk panties and she couldn't take her eyes or dirty mind off of The Master as she ate down more of the snack she'd been provided. She thought of all the things he could do to her with his strong hands and steely gaze. Michelle could scarcely believe how aroused she was. All she could think about was food, sex, and winning--of course.

 

The game went on and Michelle watched it with baited breath. Actually, she watched it with heavy breathes. She heaved as she stared intently at the board. She pushed up her glasses and calculated her odds of victory. It seemed that as long as no one landed on an especially excellent quiz square, victory was all but assured.

 

She fisted through the popcorn in anticipation and didn't bat an eye when The Master cockily waved his hand and refilled the bowl with chocolates. Everything she ate went straight into her breasts and thighs. At some point her jeans had morphed into a darker, larger pair, though they still weren't plentiful enough to contain the jellyrolls escaping from beneath her Big Bang Theory t-shirt. The flab hung freely over her belt but out beneath the top so her pale belly was slightly exposed. Her lipstick had long ago smeared over popcorn kernels and disappeared down her throat.

 

When she looked away from the board for an instant to blurt a mockery at her competitors for missing an easy science question, her horny mind detected something else she hadn't before noticed. Two of her competitors were hot. Leopold with his lush blond locks and muscular frame was difficult to look away from. Annie too with her thin shapely body, curly brown hair, sweet freckles, and modest make-up was a sight to behold. The girl before her, Cynthia, had shifted too. She was small, young, and cutesy. She wore her dark hair in pigtails and shyly awaited her turn with cheeks flushed and hands folded neatly in her lap.  
  
Michelle wondered suddenly if they'd always looked that way. It seemed right that they were as they should be, but something about it seemed vaguely odd. And what of Michelle herself? Hadn't she been different when she arrived?

 

She squinted behind her glasses, but before her newly intelligent mind could draw out the logic The Master's buttery voice invaded her thoughts. "Your turn," he said.

 

Then nothing else matter but winning and maybe getting into The Master's pants.

 

Michelle shook the die and let them go. They clattered on the board and she felt her belly about to pop the button of her new jeans. Instead, she marched her token to victory and the growth stopped. Her fat arms jiggled in the air when she lunged from her too-small seat, clattered the table, and shouted out her success. "I win!" She all but wheezed as she cheered.

 

The others clapped politely and wished her congratulations.

 

"As the winner," said The Master, "you can choose whichever prize you like."

 

Michelle chortled, her big breasts buoyed in her tight t-shirt. "The books of course. I don't have any use for lipstick," she laughed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

The Master smiled knowingly and handed her the heavy basket. She could barely lift it, but her smile was nearly hurting her cheeks with how glad she was to have what she'd come for.

 

Having come in second, Annie received the make-up, which she accepted happily. Leopold, newly confident, boldly asked her out to coffee and the two left chatting about their plans.

 

Meanwhile, Cynthia fought back tears and wiped them quietly from her eyes.

 

"Don't be upset," said The Master sweetly. "Cute little girls get consolations." Then he turned his hand like a magician and brandished two candy bars.

 

The little girl smiled hugely like it was the greatest thing she'd ever seen. Her tears stopped, she took them gratefully, and politely exited the room.

 

"That was really nice of you," Michelle said. She thought gentlemen might be her turn-on, but then it could have been anything else really. She was just turned on. Well and one other thing too. "So are you doing anything later? Because I'm absolutely starved and I'd love if you wanted to take me to dinner."

 

The Master grinned wickedly. "Oh, I think we can find something tasty to feed you," he said. Then he offered her his arm, gave her bubbled flab a squeeze when she accepted, and the two left the library together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
